It Happened by Accident
by Leap of Faith
Summary: A continuation of the Soul Skaters series.
1. Chapter 1

Title: It Happened by Accident  
Rating: PG / Language as always  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, the only ones I might own are the ones with names you don't know of!   
Started: 2/17/01  
Finished: 2/17/01  
~Name~ detonates that persons POV  
  
**************************************  
Chapter 1  
  
~Trowa~  
  
"Usagi! Usagi can you hear me?" I yelled at her while she lay there on the pavement. "Someone call an ambulance!" I yelled, I saw about a dozen people dial their cell phones. I wanted to cradle her head, but I knew that would only make things worse. 'Usagi…' I thought. I barely even registered the ambulance crew and the sirens, I was too worried. When they tried to get information from me I started speaking in Japanese, which got me some confused looks. I watched them take her away before hailing a cab to follow it.  
  
-----  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry, but you can't go in there. Family only!" A nurse said to me when I got to the hospital.  
  
"I am family! I'm her brother!" I yelled, making up an excuse so I could see her.  
  
"Well, then you'll just have to wait until the doctors get her stable." She said and walked away. I sat down numbly into the waiting room chair and did just that, waited.  
  
I was woken up, god knows how many hours later, by the doctor I had seen rush out to get Usagi from the ambulance. "Doctor?" I asked.  
  
"She's stable right now. She was lucky, this time, she has a concussion. Other then that, it's just bumps and bruises. You can go see her now. I must tell you though that she's unconscious." He said leading me threw the swinging doors to her room.  
  
"Thank you." I said as he left me in the room with her. I heard the steady beeping of the heart monitor when I walked over to the chair by her bed. "Oh, Usagi. You are so stubborn." I said to her, though I doubted she could hear me.   
  
~Usagi's lil' dreamland (O.o)~  
  
"What happened to me?" I asked myself looking around at the swirling mist surrounding me.  
  
"Usagi." A voice called out.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked warily.  
  
"Usagi, you were in a car accident." The voice answered.  
  
"I was? Am I dead?!" I yelled in surprise and horror.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no, Usagi. You are perfectly alive. You're just unconscious, Usagi, listen to me." It answered.  
  
The voice calmed me, "I'm listening." I told it.  
  
"You've got to wake up, Trowa is worried about you. You need to let him know it wasn't his fault that you got hurt."   
  
"But it was! If he hadn't come to force me back, I would've never run out into the middle of the street and I wouldn't be here talking to whoever you are!" I retorted.  
  
"He didn't come to force you back, Usagi, he came to find you."  
  
"Find me? What the heck does that mean?" I asked.  
  
"Wake, and ask him yourself." The voice faded away, along with the mist.  
  
-Out of Usagis' dreamland-  
  
"Ohh, my head…" I moaned. I lifted my arm up to rub it then looked over to see Trowa, asleep in the chair. "Oh, that looks REAL comfortable, Wa." I said loudly enough to wake him up.  
  
"Usa!" He exclaimed.  
  
I smiled a weak smile, "Hey there."   
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Well, lets see… I have the worst headache I've ever had, plus I almost died, and this will REALLY piss off Mark and the rest at work. All in all, I'm just fine and dandy." I replied.  
  
Trowa cracked a slight grin, "good to know that humor hasn't gone away." He said.  
  
"Trowa, why did you come to find me?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Who said I came here to find you?" Trowa asked, looking at me.  
  
"Just a voice in my head. Answer my question, please." I pleaded with him.  
  
"Because, well, seeing you leave like that was a hard thing for me, and you were wrong. I was there the night you left for New York, I was at the airport, and you just didn't see me because I was hiding behind the pillar. Usagi, you were and still are one of the very best people I have ever had the chance to meet, you have a heart that will accept anyone into it. You are just so full of energy and to see you leaving, the way you looked, it was as if you were not the happy person I knew. I know you're not really happy here, you have friends, that's something that comes with you. But you never were really happy here, were you?" He paused for a moment, then continued, "my point is, Usa, is that you just wanted so badly to get away from Tokyo for awhile, then that 'awhile' turned into a year, and then that was when I realized that life in Tokyo wasn't as fun if you weren't there. That's why I came to find you, to ask you to come back home, I didn't come to force you. I would never do that."  
  
I lied there for a few minutes to process what he just told me and to think of what to say. 'What is he really trying to say? Should I ask? Well, I guess it's worth a shot.' I thought. I looked out the window and said, "what are you really saying, Trowa?"  
  
"What? Usagi, I'm saying that you should come home, you're happier there." Trowa replied.  
  
"I can't go back, Trowa. Not now. Just do something for me." I said, still looking out the window.  
  
"Okay, what?" He asked.  
  
"Leave. Go home to Tokyo and forget about me, live your life the way you want to with someone you love. Just go now." I ordered him.  
  
"But…"  
  
"I said GO!" I yelled. I heard the chair scrape on the floor and the door opening and closing. 'Good-bye…Trowa.' I thought as tears fell from my eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
---Two days later---  
  
"Good-bye, Ms. Tsukino. Take it easy!" The doctor said from the door of the hospital as I walked out with the assistance of Greg.  
  
"I will!" I called back as I got into the car. I sighed and thought of what I was going to do. The accident caused me to think about what I was, and wanted to do with my life. I knew now that I needed to go home, I knew that modeling was fun, but I didn't want to do it anymore and skating, well, that's never going away. I also knew that I needed some advice from Greg. "Greg?"  
  
"Hmm?" Was his response.  
  
"How do you know if someone loves you?" I asked.  
  
Greg glanced at me threw the mirror then back to the road, "when they come looking for you if you've gone away. Most of the time, you just know. So, home and then the airport?" He asked.  
  
I looked at him in surprise, all he did was grin. I smiled and nodded yes. When he pulled up at my place, I hopped out and ran for my room. I grabbed my suitcase and put essential things in it quickly and then ran back downstairs, "Lets go, Greg." I said as he drove off towards the airport.   
  
"Here we are, Usagi." Greg said from the front seat.   
  
"Thanks, Greg, for everything." I said giving him a hug threw the drivers side window. I ran inside the building and immediately bought a ticket to Tokyo. I had to wait about an hour for my flight, but I figured it was worth the wait.  
  
"Flight 186 to Tokyo, Japan is now boarding at Gate 21." A woman said over the intercom.   
  
'All right, finally.' I thought as I handed the ticket lady my ticket. I smiled thanks and walked onto the plane. I sat down in my seat and looked out the window while the other passengers boarded the flight. Soon the pilot was on the PA telling everyone to buckle up and get ready for lift off.  
  
--X number of hours later ^_^;--  
  
I walked up to the front door of my parents home and saw from the window that they were just sitting down to dinner. I smiled and knocked twice. I waited for the door to be opened.  
  
"Usagi?!" Okaa-san exclaimed.  
  
"Hai, Okaa-san." I replied giving her a hug. She ushered me in and announced loudly that I was home. That was soon followed by lots of hugging.  
  
"Usagi, not that we don't want you here, but…why ARE you here?" Otou-san (dad) asked me.  
  
"I needed to come home, plus, there a certain someone I need to talk to." I told him. Then I stood up and kissed Okaa-san and Otou-san on the cheek and went to my old room to go to bed. My parents looked at each other, then smiled.  
  
The next morning I woke up at around ten o'clock in the morning. Yawning and stretching I climbed out of bed and walked downstairs to get my suitcase from by the door. I saw my parents and waved and smiled hello to them then went back upstairs to change plus shower. After I took a long, hot shower I dressed myself in a blue tank top with an old pair of my baggy skating pants. I walked downstairs with my skates over my shoulder. "Okaa, Otou, I'm going to go skating. I have a feeling some very good friends of mine will be at the pit. Jaa ne!" I walked out the door put my skates on and went to the pit. Sure enough, Minako, Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Heero were there.  
  
"Usa?" Rei questioned when she saw me.  
  
"Hey, guys." I said weakly. They all looked incredibly shocked to see me, but they recovered quickly.  
  
"YOU'RE BACK!!" The girls shrieked, skating as fast as they could towards me. I was tackled into the grass by my friends hugging me. I could hear Heero laughing behind us all.  
  
"You… guys… I can't … breathe." I managed to get out. They got off me and helped me up.  
  
"Wait, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in NYC?" Minako asked.  
  
"Yeah, I should. But, I quit modeling, my accident -which Trowa probably told you about- made me realize that a job that takes me away from my friends is a job I don't want." I told them all. "I'm going to stay here, I'll have to go back for my stuff, but I'll live here. No matter what."  
  
"Go, tell him." Makoto said. I looked at her confusion on my face.  
  
"Him? Him who?" I asked.  
  
"Who do you think, baka." She turned me around and shoved me in the direction of Trowas house.  
  
"Oh, that him!" I called back to the laughing girls as I skated backwards down the street. "Jaa!" I turned and skated down the street, stopping at his front porch. 'Well, here goes.' I thought. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door and waited.  
  
"Who's there?" I heard Trowa ask.  
  
"The blonde, odango headed baka." I answered.  
  
"Usagi?" Trowa asked, opening the door, "w-what on Earth are you doing here?"  
  
"Warming your porch step." I said sarcastically, "really, what else did you think was I doing?"  
  
Trowa grinned, "shut up." He teased.  
  
I cocked my head to one side to listen to the song on the radio, "ooh, I like this song. It's real popular in the US." I listened some more then stated to sing,  
"The sun is shinin' everyday  
Clouds never get in the way for you and me  
I've known you just a week or two  
But baby I'm so into you  
Can hardly breathe  
  
And I'm in so totally   
Wrapped up emotionally   
Attracted so physically   
Actin' so recklessly   
I need you so desperately   
Sure as the sky is blue  
Baby, I love you, I love you  
  
I never knew that I could feel like this   
Can hardly wait till our next kiss  
You're so cool  
If I'm dreaming please don't wake me up  
Cause baby I can't get enough   
Of what you do  
  
And I'm in so electrically   
Charged up kinetically   
Actin' erratically   
Need you fanatically   
You get to me magically   
Sure as the sky is blue   
Baby, I love you  
  
I can't believe that this is real,   
the way I feel   
Baby I'm gone head over heals  
  
And I'm in so totally   
Wrapped up emotionally   
Attracted so physically   
Actin' so recklessly   
I need you so desperately   
Sure as the sky is blue  
(Yeah)  
  
And I'm in so electrically   
Charged up kinetically   
Actin' erratically   
Need you fanatically   
You get to me magically   
Sure as the sky is blue   
  
Baby, I love you  
Baby, I love you   
Do you love me too  
Baby, I love you" When I finished singing it softly I looked back at Trowa.  
  
"Err. Why are you here?" He asked.  
  
"Because, well, Trowa, you and I are just weird. Okay?" I said, he nodded, still waiting for me to get to the point. "I'm staying here Trowa, I'm not going back to New York… well, I have to so I can get my stuff, but that's another story all together and you don't wa-" I was cut off by Trowa planting his lips on my run-a-way ones. I looked at him in surprise, then closed my eyes and kissed back.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Epilouge-  
  
~20 year old Usagi~  
  
Whelp, that's my story, now you know it. Oh, and do any of you want to know what happened between Trowa and I? Let me just say this… my name is Usagi Barton now. Oh, and guess what? Heero and Rei are going out! Isn't that cool? We all still skate but we've stopped competing and I went to college and got a job as an executive chairperson on the board at my old modeling agency in Tokyo. And I'll let you in on a secret… I'm pregnant!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin! Thanks for reading, buh-bye! 


End file.
